Independence Day: Rude Awaken
by LilNate03
Summary: One year later after the aliens have return and wiped out humankind. they're back with more vengeance after their 'Alien Queen ' has been destroyed.


Last week, I finally bought 'Independence Day: Resurgence and I just love it as much I love the first one. It was really good and I like how the new generation takeover on this movie but, still have the original 'Independence Day' casts on there.

So, this story takes place One year later on the fourth of July in 2017. All the characters remain the same along with new characters.

I really hope you guys like my new story.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own The Independence Day cast but, Cassie, Shawn, Sydney and Leo are owned by me.**_

A year after when the ESD have destroyed 'The Alien Queen' thanks their captain, Dylan Hiller and Jake Morrison along with their friends, Charlie Miller and Rain Lao. Now that the world is in a better place for now, everyone went with their lives without worried about any Alien creatures.

It's the fourth of July and the perfect celebration to celebrate 'Independence Day' by having a wedding. Yes, it's the wedding of Jake Morrison and Patricia Whitmore. Jake and Patricia decided to have their wedding at a big chapel church in Washington, DC.

Patricia Whitmore was in her dressing room as she getting ready for her wedding. Patricia was getting so nervous and feeling stressed out about her big day. Her dear friend, Rain Lao was helping Patricia get ready for her big day since she is her maid in honor.

" This is it, you're big day that you been waiting for." say Rain Lao as she was helping Patricia with her make-up.

" I know, I'm so nervous right now." Patricia said.

" Why? Isn't this what you always wanted that you and Jake get married?" Rain Lao questioned her dear friend.

" Of course it is but..."

" But?" Rain Lao questioned.

" I'm just nervous about what else might happen, what if something happen to our world again?" Patricia questioned her. " We barely survive the last time."

Rain Lao nods her head as she understand what Patricia was coming from, " I know. Last year was very scary and heartbroken. We have all lost somebody we loved. I lost my Uncle, you lost your dad that day and Dylan and his siblings lost their mother. But, we have to learn that we can't just be scared for the rest of our life. We have to keep moving forward. Don't worried it will be okay, I promise you that."

Patricia cries into tears as she gave Rain a big hugged as the both of them started laughing with joy.

" Thank You! For everything." Patricia thank her.

" Anytime." Rain Lao smiled.

* * *

Cassie Hiller is the daughter of Jasmine Dubrow-Hiller and Col. Steven Hiller who are both now deceased and also the little sister of Captain of the ESD, Dylan Hiller and Shawn Hiller. Cassie is also the girlfriend of Bobby Blackwell who is the younger brother of Samantha "Sam" Blackwell. Bobby and his siblings are now staying with Julius Levinson.

Cassie has long curly black hair with brown eyes while her skin tone is light-brown skinned. Cassie is very beautiful, she has the body figure in shape and has a curvy waist line. Cassie is only seventeen years old but, very spoil and girlie-girl type. Dylan has his hands full when he has to deal with her little sister along with his little brother, Shawn.

During that huge war last year with the aliens, Cassie and her brother, Shawn were in Chicago to visited their grandparents for the weekend while their mother, Jasmine was busy at the hospital and Dylan was heading into the moon. It was tragedy when Cassie and Shawn both found out that their mother didn't make it, who took it the hardest was Shawn. Shawn blame both Dylan and Jake for his mother's death even though it wasn't their fault.

Cassie tries to be calm about it but, she couldn't because every day and night she couldn't see her mother's face again and it torn her apart. Luckily, her boyfriend, Bobby was there for her when she needed him.

Cassie was sitting outside of the dressing as she was waiting on Patricia and Rain Lao since she participate to be a bridesmaid. Cassie grab her cellphone as she went on 'SnapChat' to contact her boyfriend, Bobby.

" Hey bae, I was wondering when you was going to call me." Bobby laughed.

" Oh shut up! Where are you?" Cassie questioned him. " The wedding is about to start any minute now."

" Don't worried babe, I'll be there. I just have to get finished up ready." Bobby tells her. " How are you? Are you okay? How's the baby."

Cassie gasped for a minute as smiled at him, " I'm fine and our babies is fine."

Cassie hide her pregnancy from her family and friends because she didn't anybody to know about it, but, she can't hide it forever because she is five-weeks pregnant with twins which it's a matter of time she has to tell her big brother, Dylan the truth about her being pregnant.

" Wait? There's two now?" Bobby questioned her as he was freaking out.

Cassie nods her head, " Yes, that's why I want to talk to you in private about this."

" Okay, I'll be over there as soon as possible." Bobby tells her.

" Okay, drive safe." Cassie tells him. " I love you."

" Love you too."

* * *

 ** _-Harvester Mothership_**

Just when everyone thinks the whole alien is over; the rest of the 'Alien Queen' alien soldiers regrouped and found a new queen take the throne and it turns out to be the 'Alien Queen's sister' This alien queen is more ambitus, strong and powerful than the other queen.

The Alien Queen sees video clip of captain, Dylan Hill and Jake Morrison as she roared in terror which she see these two as a threat to her and knows that they are the one who have her sister killed.

This Queen wants revenge and she will defiantly start a war.


End file.
